On A Sunday
by sully vann
Summary: This is not how Kurt imagined losing his virginity would go.  Formally the Sunday Afternoon series.


Title: On A Sunday (formally the Sunday Afternoon series)

Rating: NC-17

Spoilers: None!

Notes: This was originally posted as two separate fics, but I combined them and added the ending, which would have been the third fic I promised.

Warnings: swearing, sexy times, hilarious awkwardness.

Summary: This is not how Kurt imagined losing his virginity would go.

_To Kurt_

_You're still coming back early tonight, right?_

_To Blaine_

_Yes, my dad said it might start snowing tonight. Why?_

_To Kurt_

_Brian is going to be out of town until tomorrow, his flight got canceled._

_To Blaine_

_Oh, really? That's…interesting. =)_

"Kurt, before you head back, do you think you could just get a few things at the store for me?" Carole asked, setting her over-stuffed bag onto the kitchen table and moving towards the laundry room to take off her scrubs.

"Sure, Carole. Rough shift?"

"Lots of family members in for a kid's surgery, then a three-car accident," Carole called back from the laundry room.

"I'm sorry," Kurt replied.

"Just part of the job. Here's my list," she replied. "Just get a pre-roasted chicken for dinner and one of those ready-made salads, okay? I can't imagine standing on my feet again for a few hours."

"Sure," Kurt smiled, grabbing the keys to the Navigator off the hook they kept by the garage door.

"Hey, where ya going?" Finn asked as he walked into the kitchen.

"I asked Kurt to go get a few things for dinner. I'm going to go lie down for a bit," Carole replied. "Just a long day, that's all." Carole said at her son's pained expression.

"Uh, okay," Finn said. "If you're sure…"

"I'm sure," Carole said. "Maybe you could go with Kurt and help get some groceries. I'm going to have to work late a few nights this week, so maybe a few things for dinner that Burt can eat."

"C'mon, I've got to get back to school soon," Kurt said and Finn followed him out to the car.

"Alright, Finn, what's next on your mom's list?" Kurt asked, wheeling their half-full cart down the breakfast aisle.

"Weight Watchers muffins," Finn replied. "Gross."

"Be nice," Kurt said, grabbing two boxes that he knew were Carole's favorite and depositing them into the cart.

"Sweet, candy aisle!" Finn said as they turned down the next lane.

"One kind, Finn. I don't want to tempt my dad with all your awful food," Kurt replied, wheeling the cart to the next aisle. "I'll leave you to…ponder." Kurt laughed at Finn's dazed look, staring at the options in front of him.

Kurt's phone buzzed in his pocket and he saw a text from Blaine.

_To Kurt:_

_Maybe you could…get some condoms._

_To Blaine:_

_? This is not a funny joke._

_To Kurt:_

_Not a joke. Was going to get some today and surprise you, but Wes and David have me trapped in a study session._

_To Blaine:_

_Uh. Ok._

_To Kurt:_

_Is it okay? We don't… I thought you wanted to, and I want to. OMG, I'm sorry!_

Kurt rested his arms on the cart and dropped his head. He did want to have sex with Blaine, and Blaine wanted to have sex with him, and they'd talked about it before, but this was just…so unexpected.

_To Blaine:_

_What kind do I even get? Why aren't you here to help me?_

_To Kurt:_

_Can't you ask Finn?_

_To Blaine: _

_Finn isn't having sex._

_To Kurt: _

_You sure? _

_To Blaine:_

_Ok, gross. Can you just go in the hall and call me? _

_To Kurt: _

_Only if you want your boyfriend to die. Wes is already giving me a major bitchface for texting._

"Kurt?" Finn bellowed, coming up the aisle behind him. "I decided on Jelly Bellies."

"Are you having sex?"

"Wh-what?" Finn asked, dropping the bag of jelly beans. "Who said I was having sex?"

"Just…are you? With Santana? Isn't she the one who broke up you and Rachel?"

"Man," Finn said, shaking his head. "No, I'm not… I'm not having sex with anyone, but especially not Santana."

"Oh," Kurt said, sighing and turn back to the condoms.

"Wh-oh," Finn said, realization dawning on him. "Wait, so you and Blaine are having sex? And I'm not? Damn, that sucks."

"Keep your voice down!" Kurt hissed. "What if someone from my dad's shop hears you?"

Finn nods, then turns to survey Kurt's options. Kurt does the same, frowning.

"We're not having sex-yet," Kurt said, glancing at Finn. "We might. Soon. Very soon."

"Uh, that's, like, a big deal," Finn said. "When I slept with Santana-"

"Ew, Finn, no," Kurt replied. "I know it is. But I want to, he's not making me, all those cliches."

"Right," Finn said, nodding. "Good. I don't want to have to kick Blaine's ass."

"Thanks, Finn," Kurt said, nudging him. "Now, can you please be a good brother and help me figure out which ones to get?"

"I should call Puck," Finn said, reaching into his pocket.

"Hey, Kurt," Blaine said, opening the door to his dorm with a wide smile. Kurt stepped inside and Blaine moved to kiss him, but Kurt put up a hand to block him.

"Something wrong?" Blaine asked, confused.

"You would not believe what I had to go through to get these, Blaine," Kurt said, dumping out a plastic bag onto his boyfriend's bed. "It was…awful."

_"You guys know you've ruined sex for me…forever" Kurt said, cradling his head in his hands as Puck, Finn and Kurt inched forward in the checkout line. _

_"Listen, dude, I know I got a girl pregnant and everything," Puck said, and Finn grunted. "But all those cougars I was banging last summer? They were totally about bein' safe and shit. Since I'm young and super-potent." _

_"Oh, my God," Kurt said, turning red. _

_"Yeah, I mean, Puck's outta practice or whatever, but he still knows his shit."_

_"Out of practice?" Kurt asked, grinning at Puck. _

_"Shut up, alright?" Puck said. "I hit a dry spell after the port-a-potty incident. It happens." _

_"I still can't believe Kurt is getting laid and we're both not," Finn sighed as they moved forward again. _

_"I do not want to discuss this anymore!" Kurt said. "I'm… oh, I'm going to go to self-check out." Kurt grabbed the boxes of condoms and shuffled quickly over to the open checkout station next to the boys._

"How did…Puck, that's the kid with the mohawk, right?" Blaine asked and Kurt nodded. "How did he get involved?"

"I'm honestly not even sure. One minute Finn's on the phone and I'm staring at a wall of condoms, the next minute Puck is there, slapping me on the back and eating a bag of Twizzlers. Finn said he was already in the store."

"That's…weird."

"It gets worse, Blaine," Kurt sighed. "So much worse."

_"I'll get it!" Kurt called as the doorbell rang. He put away the soup can he was holding, folded the paper bag from the grocery store, and walked to open the front door._

_"Hello, Kurt," Rachel said, clutching a similar brown paper bag._

_"Uh, hey, Rachel," Kurt replied, surprised. "What're you doing here?"_

_"Well, as you know, Kurt, Finn and I haven't been very close since our break up a few months ago," Rachel began. "But Finn called me earlier because he was concerned about your…safety."_

_"My safety?" Kurt repeated, confused._

_"Yes," Rachel said, nodding solemnly. "In the…bedroom." Rachel said meaningfully. _

_"Oh, for fuck's sake!" Kurt groans, ushering Rachel into the house. "What did Finn say?"_

_"Well, I've brought some materials," Rachel started, reaching into her bag. _

_"Wait! Not…here!" Kurt said, then he dragged Rachel down the stairs to his bedroom where Finn was playing video games. _

_"What are you done?" He asked, startling Finn. _

_"Oh, uh, hey, Rachel," Finn said, pausing his game. "Look, dude, I just thought that your first time should be like good and important and stuff…" Rachel frowned deeply and Finn cut himself off. "I'm just going to, uh, get a snack or whatever." Finn took the stairs two at a time while Rachel settled on the edge of Kurt's bed. _

_"So, when I mentioned this to my fathers-"_

_"Your dads? You asked your DADS about my sex life?" Kurt cried, flopping down onto his bed. "I can officially never see them again."_

_"Kurt, they had a lot of very important and valuable information," Rachel said. "If there is one thing I know you and I can both agree on, it's that the first time is really important, correct?"_

_Kurt thought back to the tearful confession he'd heard from Rachel after Finn broke up with her about almost losing her virginity to Jesse last year. _

_"Okay, what's in the bag?" Kurt sighed. _

_"First, my fathers highly recommend this to get you in the mood," Rachel said, pulling out a DVD._

"I am so, so sorry, Kurt," Blaine said, curling into the boy next to him on his bed. "What can I do to make it up to you?" He asked, curling his hands in Kurt's hair.

"Blaine," Kurt said harshly. "You honestly think I want to have sex after all of that? You're going to be lucky if I can ever even look at you naked again."

"It'll be okay," Blaine said. "Want to watch the Hellcats marathon?"

"Uh, catty bitches and awful outfits? Yes, that would be the perfect way to end the worst day ever," Kurt replied, stretching his legs onto Blaine's lap as Blaine reached for the remote on his bedside table.

"Kurt? Kurtttt. Kurtie-poo?"

Kurt moaned and swatted at the face so close to his ear, interrupting his lovely dreams of a half-naked Blaine. Then he felt Blaine, his stubble and kisses on his chin.

"I'm awake," He mumbled, opening his eyes. "What'd I miss?"

"Two catfights and three cheerleading performances," Blaine said, then moving to kiss his neck.

"Mhh, I'll survive," Kurt replied, grinning at Blaine. "This is the best way to wake up ever."

"You seemed to be having a…really great dream," Blaine grinned, gesturing towards Kurt's crotch, which was clearly half-hard.

"Uh, yeah," Kurt said as Blaine kissed across his collarbone. "You were not fully cl- oh! - thed."

"Mhhm," Blaine replied, nuzzling Kurt's neck. "That could very quickly become a reality, if you're not too tired."

"Definitely not too tired," Kurt said, running his arms down Blaine's sides before rolling on top of him.

"Oh, thank god," Blaine whined as Kurt slid up his body and kissed him.

"Hi," Kurt said, pulling away to breathe. "I missed you this weekend."

"Same here," Blaine replied, slipping his hands under Kurt's shirt. "Can your friends never ever have a birthday again so I can have you all to myself forever?"

"That sounds, uh, really good," Kurt stuttered as Blaine pushed his shirt up farther and farther to reach his nipples. "God, I'm never going back to Lima again." Kurt muttered as Blaine sat up to tongue at a nipple. He felt Blaine smile against his skin.

Blaine moved from one nipple to the other and Kurt fell onto an elbow, using his other hand to quickly undo Blaine's pants. Blaine moved away from Kurt's body and looked up at him in awe.

"One hand? Really?" Blaine commented, face flushed. "We're getting really good at this." Blaine slipped out of his shirt and then tugged Kurt's off over his head.

"So good," Kurt replied, moving over Blaine again, assisting him with removing his pants and then getting out of his own.

"So…" Blaine started as Kurt trailed kisses down his chest.

"So?" Kurt replied, stilling and looking up at Blaine. "This seems like a bad time to start a conversation, just so you know."

"I want you to fuck me."

"Oh." Kurt said, rolling onto his side.

"Oh? Really?"

"I mean, we've talked about it before," Kurt said, grinning at Blaine's pout. "And we've definitely got the supplies." Kurt reached down to grab the condom boxes that had ended up on the floor and presented them to Blaine. "I, uh, wasn't sure what to get."

"Oh, my god, you're sitting on my bed with condoms," Blaine said, eyes dark. "I've honestly had dreams like this before."

"I'd rather be reenacting the dream I just woke up from, so maybe you could hurry up and pick one," Kurt replied. He dropped the boxes by Blaine's head and kissed across his collarbone, then down his chest, feeling his breathing quicken with each kiss moving south.

Kurt slid his tongue along Blaine's waistband and Blaine whined deep in his throat. Kurt grinned against one of his hips and lifted his head to look at Blaine.

"This one," Blaine said, blindly grabbing for a box and shoving it in Kurt's face.

"If you don't mind opening that, I could keep busy down here," Kurt replied, his breath tickling Blaine and causing him to moan.

"Ri-right," Blaine agreed as Kurt smoothed a hand up his leg, into his boxers and up to his waistband. He tugged Blaine's shorts down and released Blaine's cock, straining so hard against the cotton. Kurt faintly heard Blaine tear open a box as he blew warm air onto Blaine, his cock jumping at the attention.

Kurt flicked his tongue out and tasted Blaine, causing the boy to jolt under him. Kurt licked a stripe down the underside of his cock, then swirled his tongue around his swollen head. Kurt only had Blaine in his mouth for a few moments before he felt Blaine tense and he moved away from his dick and kissed back up his body.

"Here," Blaine said, breathing heavily and not to steady. "God, Kurt, I want you."

"Mh, I can tell," Kurt said, plucking the condom from Blaine's hand and laying it next to them. "I want you to, baby, so much."

"Lube," Blaine stuttered out as Kurt ghosted his hand over his own growing erection. Kurt nodded and moved to the bedside table to open the drawer and get it, then stepped out of his boxers and back onto the bed, settling comfortably between Blaine's legs.

"This is definitely what you want, right?" Kurt said, squirting a bit of lube onto his hand, then warming it by rubbing his hands together.

Blaine's legs fell apart at his question, his cock bobbing against him as he nodded. "Yes, so much, Kurt, my god, please!"

"Blaine, Blaine," Kurt said, laying his body over the side of his boyfriend. "Open your eyes and kiss me."

Blaine opened his eyes and turned his head to look at Kurt, who caught his lips in a fierce kiss. Kurt felt Blaine's mouth open to him, so he twirled his tongue in as his hands moved lower and lower on his boyfriend, rubbing lightly right behind Blaine's balls. Blaine gasped into Kurt's mouth, but he swallowed the sound as he rubbed and kissed just a little harder, pressing his body against Blaine as his fingers trailed towards Blaine's ass, causing Blaine to open himself even more.

Blaine tore away from Kurt's mouth as Kurt slid one finger into him, slowly, slowly…

"Fuck, Kurt, fuck!" Blaine said, squirming and pressing back against Kurt's finger. "Been thinking about this all day." He moaned as Kurt moved his finger in and out, pressing all the way in a few times before slowly adding another. Blaine's breath hitched in his throat and Kurt felt him tense, but Kurt nipped at his earlobe and felt Blaine relax completely.

"Like it when I do that?" Kurt asked quietly against Blaine's ear.

"I like everything, god, everything," Blaine said. "Please, please, please Kurt."

"More?" Kurt asked, like he always did.

"Yes-sss," Blaine hissed out as Kurt scissored him open more. Kurt withdrew both fingers most of the way before coating them and one more in a fresh layer of lube.

"Blaine, you're so fucking tight," Kurt said, nuzzling Blaine's neck as he slide one, two, three inside his boyfriend. "I can't wait to get inside you."

"God, please, Kurt, yes," Blaine said. "I'm ready, get inside me now."

"Sure?" Kurt said, still pumping his fingers into Blaine.

"Fucking yes," Blaine bit out, pressing down onto Kurt's fingers to make his point.

Kurt slowly withdrew his fingers and reached for the condom, but Blaine already had it in his hands, ripping it open in seconds and shifting to bring Kurt's erection within reach. He checked to make sure it was right side up before he slid it down Kurt's cock, and it was Kurt's turn to hiss as Blaine twisted his hand around the base of Kurt's cock, already leaking pre-cum.

"Now," Blaine said, scooting further up the bed and shifting to put a pillow under his hips. "Please."

Kurt nodded, locking eyes with Blaine, who nodded back and smiled. Kurt placed a kiss on the inside of both of Blaine's thighs, then trailed his tongue to the crease where legs met pelvis. Blaine pressed up against him insistently and Kurt moved back, shifting up closer to Blaine, feeling the heat coming off his body.

"Kurt, baby, please," Blaine moaned as Kurt rubbed his cock over Blaine's entrance, teasing him just a bit. Kurt leaned down to kiss Blaine and pressed himself into Blaine, slowly, slowly, waiting to feel and tell-tale signs of pain and keeping his eyes open as he kissed Blaine, watching to see the boy's face contort to discomfort, momentary pain as Kurt pressed in, in, in and then Blaine's face was slack and his eyes were wide open.

"Holy shit," Blaine said.

"Blaine, fuck," Kurt said, holding onto the sheets to keep from moving. "Baby, you feel so fucking good."

"Kurt, please move," Blaine said. "Slow, but I'm gonna come, please move."

Kurt nodded and slid out of his boyfriend just a bit, then slowly pressed back in. Blaine's hands found Kurt's on the bed and he gripped them, sighing. Kurt recognized his enjoyment sigh and pulled out again, a little further, then pressed in again and Blaine gasped.

"What?" Kurt asked, stilling. "Are you okay?"

"Just-ugh, Kurt, I'm so fucking close," Blaine said. "I'm sorry."

"Nothing to be sorry about, baby," Kurt said. "Now relax, because I'm going to make you explode."

A grin appeared on Blaine's face and Kurt slid almost all the way out of him, then snapped back inside him, and Blaine arched up off the bed.

"Fuck!"

"Yes, we are," Kurt said, moving one hand from the bed to Blaine's cock. "C'mon, baby." His hand only had to slide over Blaine's cock once, twice before Blaine was moaning, gasping, clenching around Kurt. Kurt saw and felt Blaine come against him and followed him over the edge moments after.

Kurt kissed Blaine hard, distracting him as he pulled himself out of Blaine, who winced.

"Sorry, baby," Kurt whispered, the whole world seeming too quiet and too still. Kurt tied off the end of the condom and placed it under a few crumpled notebook paper pages in Blaine's wastebasket before moving back onto the bed and wrapping his arms around his boyfriend's body, sweat sticking them together.

"Okay?" Kurt asked, kissing Blaine's closed eyelids.

"Perfect." Blaine replied.

Kurt was walking back to his room a few hours later when his phone vibrated in his pocket.

_To Kurt  
Rachel told me about your interesting afternoon. So…_

_To Mercedes  
I did NOT tell her, Finn did! _

_To Kurt  
The only way you're forgiven is if Friday night is reserved for some one-on-one girl time. I need to hear about this, stat._

_To Mercedes  
Deal. Also, I'm going to kill Rachel. And possibly Finn. _


End file.
